


Pretty Pretty Princess

by PatchworkDragon



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, evil!Leighanne, fairy magic doesn't work like that, non-con gender swap, pronoun confusion, urban fantasy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkDragon/pseuds/PatchworkDragon
Summary: When Leighanne dumps Brian, she does it with a twist.  AJ deals with the fallout."Ok, so you know how I always called Leighanne my fairy princess? It's not actually a nickname. It's more of a, you know, literal description."For Nic in the 2005 Don We Now Our Gay Apparel fic exchange http://www.juppy.org/santa/stories.php?ForAuthorID=25&Year=2005





	Pretty Pretty Princess

Many years of crazy fans and even crazier exes had made AJ wary of loud banging on his door at any hour, but at two am he was especially paranoid. He pulled on yesterday's jeans and grabbed his cell phone before going down the stairs. At the corner, he stopped and peered out through the curtains. Brian's car was parked haphazardly in his driveway, lights still on.   
  
Ok, probably no need to call the cops, so he slipped the phone back into his pocket.  
  
But it wasn't Brian on his doorstep, it was Brian's wife, looking more furious than he'd ever seen her. She wasn't alone, Baylee was hiding behind her leg looking pretty scared, and some girl AJ couldn't recognize was lurking in the background.  
  
"You!" Leighanne screamed at AJ, and he took an involuntary step back. "You can take care of them. All the times you sat around my house leaving your filthy ashes everywhere, all the times he talked about nothing but 'AJ this, AJ that, AJ needs me, do you think AJ is ok?' Well I'm through. I'm out of here. My mother was right, I should have known he was too normal, too boring, he could never father a child with any trace of power."  
  
Behind her the unknown girl had picked up Baylee, and was covering his ears. AJ was glad for that at least. Leighanne whirled to face them. "And you! 'We could try again, sweetheart. Maybe the next one will be magic.' And my personal favorite 'It's all God's will.' Well no fucking way. I am not ever going through that again. Your turn now. You can deal with the damn human female reproduction system. You can have the periods and the bloating and the mess and you can get pregnant and carry this life-sucking parasite in you for nine months and then you can pass a screaming kicking alien the size of a boulder out of your body and then I will be there to say 'That wasn't so bad now, was it honey?'"  
  
Leighanne was starting to, well, sparkle was the only word that came to mind. AJ's brain was starting to hurt, and the girl was starting to look familiar.  
  
"Leigh, sweetie," the girl started to say.  
  
"Oh no, you do not get to call me that ever again. You can stay here and live like that until I think you've learned your lesson. If I even bother coming back to check." She flounced down the steps, sparks shooting off her hair and singeing AJ's rose bushes.  
  
Suddenly she turned around, and pointed at the girl. "And I'm taking the house with me. It took me forever to get it decorated just right, and I'm keeping it." She was glowing brighter now, throwing off more sparks, and there was smoke rising where the sparks hit the porch railings. AJ had to blink, and when his vision cleared she was gone.  
  
Brian's car was beeping because the lights were on and the keys in the ignition. Baylee was crying, and the girl just looked pissed. She was about AJ's height, short blond hair, wearing a pair of guy's jeans hanging dangerously low on her hips and a white t-shirt with nothing underneath. Nice tits. Tattoos that looked really familiar in sort of a scary way.  
  
"Either take Baylee or go take care of the car, AJ," she said. "And stop staring at my breasts."  
  
AJ blinked, and tried to restart his brain. Nope, still not making sense. He held out his arms to take the sobbing child, rocking him back and forth and humming to calm him down. The girl, who could not possibly be Brian, stomped to the car, leaned in and made the lights and noises go away, and slammed the car door. She kicked the car a few times, and screamed, with the breath control of a professional singer.  
  
AJ closed his eyes and started to wonder if maybe he'd fallen off the wagon without realizing it.  
  
"AJ?"   
  
"Not here. Not happening, not going to believe it."  
  
"You don't have to believe it. We can go somewhere else, Kevin's maybe."  
  
AJ opened his eyes. Brian's face, but changed subtly. The chin was a little less squared off, the eyebrows a little lighter and more curved. But the worried crinkle in the forehead was classic Brian, and the bangs were still cut crooked from that really bad stylist last month.  
  
"You got some splainin' to do."  
  
"Yeah. You want the short version or the long version?"  
  
"Try the short one, because this kid is starting to get heavy."  
  
She-Brian took Baylee, carrying him on her hip even more naturally than Brian usually did. Nice hips, too. "Hey, can we go inside?"  
  
AJ started guiltily, and looked at her face. Not anywhere below the neck. "Yeah, come on in."  
  
They got Baylee into a bed without much trouble, and AJ made some instant coffee. Girl-Brian liked it with too much sugar too.  
  
"Well?" AJ asked her.  
  
"It's not easy thinking of a short version. Ok, so you know how I always called Leighanne my fairy princess? It's not actually a nickname. It's more of a you know, literal description."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"She um, she's been getting really bored with trying to live here, and not using her magic. We've been fighting like all the time. And then some kind of fairy doctor guy came to looked at Baylee, and said he'd never have enough magic to pass some kind of test, and she got a little upset."  
  
"A little."  
  
"Yeah, a little. She didn't really get pissed off until I tried to calm her down."  
  
"I think I got the gist of how well you did on that. But why did she drop you here?"  
  
"Well, that's where it gets really, um, embarrassing. See, she said something about putting up with my pitiful attempts at sex, and I got a little irrational, and sort of maybe said I'd rather sleep with AJ than with a life-sized Barbie doll."  
  
"Oh my god," AJ laughed. "I've got to tell Nick. We used to call her that, way back during Black and Blue. 'Where's Brian?' 'Out with Barbie again.'" He looked over at Brian, who was grinning back at him, but shaking her head. "Wait a minute. Me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any particular reason you chose me as your example?"  
  
"Other than the fact that you're sexy and sweet and you've got that dark bad boy thing going on? Only that I knew she'd always been jealous of you."  
  
"So she turned you into a girl, and dropped you here. Where I could have you."  
  
"Yeah. You know last month you said you'd sworn off women? For fairies that kind of oath is unbreakable. So she decided to turn me into a woman, dump me here to suffer everything that she hates about being human and female. As a bonus we'd both suffer because you couldn't break your oath."  
  
"Damn." AJ sat for a while, looking at his cold coffee. "Do you think she'll come back to you?"  
  
"No. She exploded the wedding rings, which is some kind of fairy version of divorce."  
  
"But she might come back and lift the curse? Or could it wear off on its own?"  
  
"I've got no fucking idea." Wow. Female Brian cussing was ten times as sexy as male Brian cussing. "Usually her spells only last a couple of days at the most unless she keeps reworking them, but she did a whole big production number on me so it might last longer than usual."  
  
"And she didn't say how it could be ended? I thought fairy curses came with loopholes."  
  
"I was a little distracted at the time, something about my dick turning inside out."  
  
AJ crossed his legs in sympathy.  
  
After that they just couldn't get the conversation restarted, so they went to bed. Beds.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When AJ woke up, his house was quiet. Huh. Weird dream. Bathroom. Kitchen. Coffee. Two cups of cold coffee on the counter. Front door. Brian's car in driveway. Scorch marks on railing and roses. Huh. Time to go back to bed.  
  
When AJ woke up again, his house was noisy. Nick was playing Who Can Scream the Loudest with Baylee. AJ won, and made them go play in the pool. He went for coffee, and found three more Boys in his kitchen.   
  
Or two more and a Girl.  
  
"You think I asked for this?" Brian was saying to Kevin, standing with her hands on her hips, and her shoulders thrown back. Still no bra. "You think I said, hey, Kevin's been having an easy time of things lately, wonder if me getting dumped and turned into a girl might piss him off? Hah hah."  
  
AJ looked at Howie, who was staring at Brian. Howie blinked, then visibly forced himself to look at AJ. "Morning."  
  
"Morning. Nice day, aren't they."  
  
"Yes. Bouncy."  
  
"Howie, aren't you gay?"  
  
"Yeah, but Brian's a guy."  
  
"Not right now she's not."  
  
"Don't care. Even as a girl she has a great ass."  
  
"No, I like his boy-ass better, like when he bends over on stage to see the fans. I always try to stand right behind him."  
  
Now really, this was not a conversational topic that was new to Howie and AJ. They had even been known to hold up numbers rating their bandmates' asses, and usually the guys played along. So what happened next was totally unfair, especially given that AJ had not in fact had his coffee yet.  
  
"Are you talking about my ass?" Brian asked, eyes crinkling up dangerously. "I'm cursed, and Kevin's treating me like I did it on purpose, and you're over there objectifying me, and I, I, just."  
  
And she burst into tears.  
  
"Hey, look at the time," Howie said quickly. "I gotta run. Kevin, you need a ride?"  
  
"Yes please," Kevin said, and they ran for it. The cowards.  
  
AJ put his arms gingerly around Brian, not really sure whether she wanted to be touched. She leaned against him, so he rubbed her back. Girls usually stopped crying if you rubbed their backs long enough.  
  
Something wasn't right about this, though. Brian was shaking, and gasping, but it wasn't right. "You little bitch," he said, pushing her away. "You're laughing."  
  
She just laughed harder. "Your face. And Kevin running. Howie."  
  
AJ made coffee.  
  
She tried the same trick on Nick later, and he just tossed her into the pool. That backfired when she climbed out, and Nick's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"You gotta take her to the store," he begged AJ. "Get her some clothes."  
  
"Me? You've got sisters; I don't know what to buy her."  
  
"You're the one who wears women's underwear. You take her. Me and Baylee are going to the zoo."  
  
"Am I the only man in this group with the balls not to run away?" AJ asked Brian.  
  
"At least until I get rid of this curse. So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Kmart, Target, whatever."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. Me and your gold card are going to that store. The one that Leighanne used to drag me to, with the bitch salesgirls."  
  
AJ looked around. Maybe he could make a run for it.  
  
"Come on, you'll love it. They have a big screen TV in the waiting area. Of course it's always on Lifetime."  
  
AJ whimpered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Somehow it seemed that Brian and Baylee lived with him now. They couldn't go home, because Leighanne had taken the house. Literally. AJ had gone with Brian to check. The privacy wall was still there, but when they entered the gates there was no house. Just perfect flat lawn where it used to be.   
  
And a row of neatly packed suitcases, containing all of Brian and Baylee's personal belongings.  
  
They settled in pretty quickly. Brian still couldn't do laundry without destroying clothing, but at least she could cook. AJ was getting used to having the kid around too, reading with him and teaching him to swim. Or really, watching Nick teach him to swim.  
  
He was not, however, getting used to Brian.   
  
As a man, Brian wore t-shirts and jeans, sweatshirts, sweaters. Sometimes a button-up shirt and khakis if he was feeling like dressing up. Cute, kind of preppy. It was never his clothes that got your attention, it was his smile, or his laugh, or his ass.  
  
As a woman, Brian wore shorts a lot. And little sundress things that made it quite clear she was still working out as much as she had as a man, if not more. And when she wasn't wearing dresses, she was wearing black. Black jeans, skintight black pants, short black skirts with some kind of tights that looked black from one angle but really just showed off how fucking muscular her legs were.  
  
"When did you turn into a goth?" AJ asked idly one evening, as they enjoyed the quiet time after Baylee fell asleep.  
  
"Huh?" Brian answered absently, tugging down the edge of her black leather miniskirt to meet the top of her thigh-high black stockings. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You never used to dress like that."  
  
Brian looked at AJ. AJ looked at Brian. They both imagined Brian before the curse, dressed in that outfit.  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
AJ did not.  
  
"Every time I look at something pink or flowery I think of Leighanne." Brian stood up and stretched, the little sleeveless black top riding up to show her belly button. "And I thought you liked girls in black, so." She shrugged, lifting the shirt again.  
  
"You, my friend, are a tease."  
  
"No, I'm not," she said. "A tease implies I wouldn't go through with it."  
  
"Why Miss Littrell, are you making a pass at me?"  
  
"What do you think," she asked, stepping forward to stand between his legs.  
  
AJ took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and pulled her down into his lap. "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"I'm sure," she said, her lips almost touching his. "I've wanted this a long time, longer than I should have. I want you to make love to me."   
  
AJ expected sparks from their kiss, but not quite as literally as the ones that singed his face. "Ow!"  
  
"Leighanne!" Brian cried out, jumping up off of AJ's lap. AJ groaned, and dropped his head down into his hands.  
  
"Oh, I should have known you were an oathbreaker. That you would find a way to turn my punishment for Brian into a reward for yourself. What to do now?"  
  
AJ spread his fingers apart and peeked out. Leighanne was glowing and sparking and that was the end of his white couch, wasn't it? Brian was standing in her defiant pose with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I could make AJ into a woman too," Leighanne mused, and AJ slid a little further away from her on the couch. "But that takes so long, and I have a hair appointment. Ending a spell takes no time at all, though."  
  
Through his hands AJ could see the sparks gathering in her outstretched hands, and then she flung them all towards Brian. "There. Now Brian's a man again he'll never want you, and all my ties to this place and you people are cut."  
  
With that she was gone in a flurry of sparks, and AJ cautiously dropped his hands from his face.  
  
"I thought you were the Boy with balls," Brian said sarcastically. "Did you really think hiding your face would help?"  
  
"You know how light sensitive I am. And at least my eyebrows aren't smoking."  
  
"Shit," Brian said, rubbing at his singed eyebrows. "She always does that to me."  
  
AJ looked at Brian, the shirt stretched tight across his shoulders but with empty bra cups showing through as strange lumps. The skirt had slipped down his hips, showing a line of lacy black waistband, and a trail of blond hair that lead up under the bottom of the shirt. The stockings were losing their battle with his thighs and had crept down to just above the knees. AJ's fingers itched.  
  
"I should change." Brian turned to walk away, giving AJ an excellent view of how low the skirt was riding in back. "I must look ridiculous."  
  
"You look amazing," AJ said, then bit his lip when Brian turned back around. The words hung there for a moment, while they tried to read one another's faces.  
  
"It's amazing how she could be married to me for so long and still be so very wrong about what I want," Brian said with a slow smile. " So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"   
  
He slipped slowly onto AJ's lap, never breaking eye contact. "Oh yes. You were about to make love to me."  
  
AJ kissed him, and this time the only sparks were metaphorical. Safer for the couch. He slid his hand up under the skirt, and Brian moaned.  
  
AJ grinned at him. "I think I just figured out which Boy has the real balls."


End file.
